Together We Stand
by Mynerva
Summary: Hope knew the risks when he decided to follow Lightning, that didn't mean he was prepared. No pairings


Hope trudged wearily behind Light, who was oblivious to his discomfort. Their relentless march across the scrap filled wastes had taken its toll on them both, but Hope had a feeling this was what Light had been subjected to each day since she became a soldier. It was all new for Hope, never before had he experienced such pain and exhaustion, and it was only made worse by the fact that Light was making him feel bad for being less than worthless.

He imagined this was how raw recruits were treated when they signed up to the armed forces of PSICOM and the Guardian divisions, but they had chosen that life and so had Hope, in a way. He knew what it meant to follow someone like her, and had only one reason: He wanted revenge on Snow.

He wasn't stupid, he had seen more than one violent confrontation between Light and Snow, knew she hated him as much as Hope did, even if their reasons were different, the pain they felt was the same.

The wind picked up suddenly and Hope lifted his head to look into its direction, as if expecting to see the source. All he saw was Light as she disappeared over another ledge, a wide open expanse beyond. He quickly jogged to the edge just in time to see her land safely despite the substantial drop. He swallowed thickly and scooted to the edge before rolling on his stomach and easing himself over, making sure to keep a firm grip on anything he could find.

He was barely over the edge before Light was out of sight and marching off ignorant of his struggles. Her absence made him nervous and he picked up his pace, trying to scale down fast enough not to be left behind.

"Light! W…wait!" He called out, but as expected, she didn't stop. He looked from her retreating form to the ground directly below him and suddenly realised how high it was. A whimper escaped his lips and he pulled himself closer to the cliff face. "I…I can do this." Mustering up his small amount of courage, Hope continued the descent, trying to control his urge to speed up, he didn't want to make a mistake and end up dead at the bottom.

Each foot tested each hold and one hand refused to let go until the other had latched onto something secure. He was doing well, a good halfway down the face when he chanced another look down. He was desperate to see Light waiting, but he had a gut-wrenching feeling that he had been left behind. He knew she didn't like him, after all, they were simply so different. She was a veteran Guardian Corps soldier and he was a spoilt, sheltered child.

With a shaky inhalation he started the climb down once again, figuring Light to have descended to the next by the time he actually set foot on solid ground. His legs felt like jelly beneath him and his arms ached. The tips of his fingers were bloody and the dirt under his nails would have had his mom. . .

He shook his head, and ignoring the state of himself he jogged to catch up to Light before she got to far. He rounded the corner, coming to a staggering halt as he ran into something, or rather someone.

He shook the daze of the fall from his head and looked up, the bright sun light shining behind the figure meaning he couldn't discern their identity. He grunted softly, shielding his eyes from the sun just in time to see the butt of a gun come hurtling towards him.

***

Light sighed audibly and turned away from the scene. She had watched Hope from a distance, making sure he made it down safely, and he had been about half-way down when the PSICOM had spotted the lone L'Cie scaling the cliff face and lain in wait. It would have been the perfect time to leave, being well a truly rid of her burden. So why hadn't she?

Hope jumped down the last metre and stood there a moment before running off in the direction she'd fooled him into thinking she'd taken. In reality she was closer to him than he obviously thought, but her gut twisted in anger as she watched the lad ambushed. Sure, she wanted him gone but she didn't want him dead!

Light was sprinting towards the group, Gunblade unsheathed and ready for action just as the commander of the troop tried to strike the fallen boy. Tried being the operative word in this case, since before the commanders weapon struck Hope's face, the lad unleashed a devastating elemental spell, one cast after another, all focused on the man. Light didn't have time to be impressed for as powerful as Hope's attack was, there were three other threats that needed taken care of.

They were still trained on the boy, who was now exhausted from the non-stop casting and was attempting to recover. No longer cowed, the PSICOM soldiers were not about to let him catch his breath, and the first fired his weapon scant seconds before Light could close the distance between them.

She let out a grunt as she launched herself at them, bringing the Gunblade down upon the first target. The man fell leaving two more and the rather frosty looking commander. She glanced back at Hope surprised to find herself relieved that he was okay. He blinked up at her seeming surprised himself till his green eyes were drawn to the movement to her left.

"Look out!" He exclaimed, but before she could react, Hope had once again unleashed a devastating rain of ice upon the commander. One, then two, spells before Hope appeared spent. Light didn't waste time and quickly dispatched one of the remaining grunts while Hope dodged the commander's retaliation. One grunt remained and the commander was on the brink of death, but Hope seemed reluctant to finish the job. Light dodged another strike, followed it with a flurry of attacks and the remaining grunt collapsed, his blood merging with the rest of his fallen comrades.

She turned, blade dripping with her enemies blood, and fixed Hope with her icy gaze.

"What are you waiting for?" She coldly turned towards the commander, who was now on his knees, beaten by the boy L'Cie.

"B…but he's beaten." Hope answered, his voice shaky and meek. "I don't need to. . ."

"Yes you do, lad." The PSICOM commander spoke, answering Hope on Light's behalf. She was almost taken aback by the frankness of his words. "If you don't, I will track you down and kill you."

"You can try." Light interjected, and turned to Hope, who seemed confused by the whole situation. "Do it, and do it quickly. You have to kill, but it doesn't mean you have to be cruel." She explained and the commander dipped his head in a silent affirmation.

Hope visibly paled as he looked from Light to the commander.

"But…w…why can't you just leave?" Hope asked shaking his head. "We beat you; can't you just accept that and leave me alone?"

The commander shook his head and with a wry smile he turned to Light.

"You have your work cut out with this one." He stated, and Light simply met his eyes. "I'll make it easy for you both, shall I?"

There was a snap of metal as the commander produced one of the standard issue side-arms, concealed well enough that Light hadn't even noticed it till just now.

"Hope!" She started running towards the commander, blade pulled back ready to cut him down even if Hope refused, but there was no way she could beat the bullet and Hope was doing his usual frozen to the spot routine. "Move!" She screamed, but the boy's feet were firmly rooted.

***

Hope just wanted this nightmare to end. He hated what he was, he hated what he was having to do and knew he wasn't wanted. He wished he could just close his eyes and allow it to end, but the need to survive was too strong. His left hand rose, a blur to him as he was completely focused on the commanders smirking face.

Magical energies began to surge from deep within his very soul, the energy seeping from his body up into the palm of his hand where it grew in to a solid pale blue light. The air around him froze and the moisture in the air solidified and floated like falling snow-flakes. All at once the flakes surged upon a quickening current of freezing air, hurtling towards the commander faster than any bullet and pierced his armour with force even greater.

There was an almost sincere smile on the commander's face as the sub-zero temperatures penetrated his skin and froze the blood beneath. The expression was still in place as his eyes turned ice-white and all life left them.

So strong was that final spell that the commander's body remained in that battle ready position, frozen and dead.

Hope couldn't tear his eyes from the grisly scene, even when Light pulled up beside him he didn't turn away. He'd just killed a man. He looked down at his hand, still glistening with ice.

"Hope." He dragged his eyes from the scene and looked up at the woman who had come to his rescue. He was half expecting her to scold him for being so stupid as to almost get killed. "You did good." He blinked, surprised and tears rolled down his face. He quickly scrubbed them away and nodded without saying another word. Her words only made him feel worse. How could she praise him for…killing?

The moment was over as Light started her relentless march deeper into the wasteland, leaving Hope muttering a tiny 'forgive me' towards the frozen man before he jogged to catch up.

***

Nothing more had been said since the ambush and Hope was glad of that. As always with Light, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. At a moment's notice she could send him away. Not that he could even hope to keep up with her if suddenly she decided to take off, that fact alone keeping him hanging onto the possibility that maybe she didn't hate him that much.

He scampered down another climb, this one not as high and this time rather than disappear completely, Light stood surveying the area 'til he made it down. They were heading towards a kind of bridge that led up and out of the scrap yard at least, but it was still a way off and Hope's energy reserves were hitting on empty. When had he eaten last? It was a struggle to pin-point the exact moment but his stomach was quite vocal in its estimation: Far too long ago!

His stomach growled loudly, so much so that Light actually turned, right hand reaching for her Gunblade before she realised what and where the sound had come from.

Hope blushed and his hands covered his stomach in a futile attempt to hide the fact he was starving. Unfortunately for Hope, his stomach became louder now it'd attracted someone's attention.

Light sighed and rolled her eyes before looking off to the left. She didn't pause long and began their march once more, leaving Hope feeling even worse. It seemed like everything he did bothered her in some way. . .

He continued behind her, every step getting harder and it was all he could do to keep on putting one foot in front of the other. Finally, hours later, they made it to the bridge. Hope saw it as a milestone and the brief lapse in concentration resulted in him tripping on a raised part of the path. He hit the metal hard, his knees taking the full force of the fall.

"This isn't working." He heard Light's remark as he pulled himself to his feet, heart sinking.

"What?" He asked, but he knew what was to follow. He listened as she explained, maybe she didn't mean to sound so harsh but he couldn't see her explanation as anything but. "You can't just leave me!" He stated, hoping to sway her, to make her change her mind, but it was no use. Her decision was final.

She was walking away and Hope felt his own emotions threaten to overwhelm him, but something was wrong with Light. Suddenly she was on her knees, clasping her chest.

"Light!" He went to her side, his fingertips already glowing with healing magic ready to help her. For all her complaining about him, he had given her everything he could, battled through these wastes and poured every last ounce of strength he had left, and despite her attitude, he would do it all again!

A thunderous explosion came from the maelstrom above and Hope cast his gaze into the sky. The clouds had gathered where the sun shone brightly not a moment ago. He stepped back, suddenly blinded by a white light at his feet. The faint pink tinge to the glow bathed both himself and Lightning, the later leaping out of the way as a huge form emerged from the very ground beneath her. The giant stood before Hope, looking down on him with the same discontent that Light had.

Odin looked like Hope had imagined. His green armour glistened, the white beneath clean and pristine. In his right hand he held a double edged sword of sorts, each a length of finely sharpened steel as tall as Snow! The Eidolon was covered in intricate markings, the kind which adorn noble armour, his helm bore horns of pure gold and the shield in his left arm was curved and solid, more like an arm itself than an object to wield.

He had no idea how Light had done it; perhaps his arguments had finally caused her to just kill him and be done with it? But this was a bit much!

Hope screamed and tried to run away, but only managed to trip up again. He would earn more than a bruised knee this time as the Eidolon raised its weapon ready to bring it down upon the boy.

Hope didn't want to watch; he knew he was going to die, and that hiding his face behind his arms wouldn't spare him the pain, the imminent death, but it was all he had.

A loud clash of metal drew him from his huddle and he looked up. Light had placed herself between him and the Eidolon. But why? She wanted him gone, hadn't she called this creature to help her rid herself of him? Even the Eidolon seemed surprised.

"Move it!" She snarled and Hope didn't need telling twice. He got up and scampered away just as the Eidolon swung a second time for him, again the blow was parried by Light who ran frantically towards Hope in a desperate bid to spare him the fate of bisection! Despite her best efforts to draw its attention, Odin still seemed fixated on taking out the smaller – barely even threatening - target.

Light slashed her Gunblade, cutting deeply into Odin's hand but he swatted her away with the same effort he would grant a fly; A mere annoyance that distracted him briefly from his intended task. Light avoided the giant hand with ease, her speed and grace serving her well as Hope staggered away from the rampaging colossus. He stood ready this time as Odin approached him, boomerang drawn but his real strength lay with his magic. He wasn't sure what to use though and looked to Light for guidance.

"Keep moving!" She called, sprinting in between Hope and Odin, the Eidolon's blade parried once more by the girl who had to be wavering by now! Hope felt the tremor of the blade on blade collision in the earth at his feet, what must Light feel being on the end of such a powerful blow?

He did as she asked though, and kept moving, managing to avoid the next attack on his own while Light sent a flurry of swings and slashes at Odin himself. She wasn't fast enough to avoid the Eidolon's shield as he again pushed her aside with hardly any effort at all. Hope sent a heal her way before scampering to his right to avoid the blade, but this time the single swipe was followed instantly by another, this one vertical, and would have taken Hope's head clean from his shoulders had he not ducked. He'd managed to roll away, but what he couldn't avoid was the third attack. On instinct alone he raised his left hand in an arc above him, just as the metal edge cascaded down to meet him. The light in his hand left a pale blue strobe in a graceful arc above him, and the spell did it's job in halting the deathblow, but Hope felt the enormous pressure above as it threatened to crush him in his protective bubble.

He called out as the shielding recoiled the blow, but Odin was readying a second, knowing the protective barrier would shatter this time. Hope summoned another amount of magical energy, hoping to reinforce the barrier. The blade beat down, finding resistance once more. Odin seemed to huff and his stance became more determined, but his plan of attack had changed. Hope swayed where he stood, his legs feeing like jelly and unable to lift his left hand to cast.

As Odin readied his next assault Light leapt in from no where. She moved like her namesake itself and Hope understood why she had chosen such a moniker. Her first blow landed on Odin's left knee, and seeing the Eidolon topple she spun, following through with the momentum of her swing, her second blow striking across the Eidolon's abdomen. The third cut back the way it had come in an upward thrust before she jumped back, somersaulting effortlessly and shooting as she recoiled the blade to reveal the projectile weapon at its core.

Light landed a few feet before Hope, slashing the air before her angrily.

"It's me you came for!" She screamed and ran for the giant, Gunblade trailing behind but she brought it forward and up to parry yet another blow, this time directed at the soldier. Hope almost toppled in relief, but he had to remain standing. He dug his feet into the dirt and adjusted his stance before summoning enough strength to cast the same protective barrier upon Light. She was better at avoiding the Eidolon's attacks, which meant he used less of his quickly fading energy.

Odin's sheer size disguised an unnatural speed and agility, Hope watched the two evenly matched warriors fight for what seemed like an age. Neither could land a blow on the other and when Light tripped, exhausted from the endless spar, Hope protected her much smaller frame in the protective barrier.

Odin's blade crashed down upon Light, whose arms were now too weak to parry the blows, the sharpened metal skirting off the barrier and causing sparks to fly in all directions. Hope recoiled, feeling the power of the blow ricochet back towards him and of course Light felt the pressure bear down upon her. It reminded her how close she had come to dying, and with a growl she was back on her feet, jumping and sprinting around the Eidolon, slashing as she went.

Hope, for his part, kept up the casting. Heals and Enhancing spells mostly, he didn't dare spend his limited reserves on anything but. He jumped back, barely avoiding a stray swipe of Odin's blade as the massive form attempted to dislodge the crazy soldier from his back. She had leapt there in the blink of an eye and was now assaulting the Eidolon's head and neck. No matter how hard she tried though, she just could not make a dent! He heard her frustrated cries and screams as she pounded away. The thing seemed invulnerable.

Hope watched as Light fought with all her strength and with nothing more to give she drove her Gunblade deep within Odin's armour, seeming to find a weak spot. The armour-clad Eidolon flailed its arms in a feeble attempt to dislodge Light and remove the weapon from the nape of its neck but Hope chose that moment to assist. They had to work together to bring this thing down and he focused on Odin's sword arm.

Freezing cold currents of air wrapped and swirled around the hulking limb, freezing it solid for a few seconds. It gave Light enough time to drive the Gunblade deeper. She grunted as she forced it down, pressing harder whenever she met resistance. The Eidolon - which had been silent - finally uttered its first sound; A low grumble that came from deep within its centre. It shook violently trying to rattle Light from her perch but the act freed his arm from the icy cast and now Hope became the target of its quickly diminishing temper. Electrical energies shot forwards from Odin's newly-freed hand and Hope braced himself for the impact.

"Hope!" He barely heard Light's voice as the sound of the thunderous magic collided with the magical enhancement he had released at the last moment. The ferocious spell bounced off the shell and sparks flew in different directions. Odin growled and began the cast once again. Hope braced himself once more, praying the shell would hold, but their luck seemed to be changing. The shell faded before Odin was done with his spell and Hope felt a surge of electrical heat smack him hard in the shoulder. He screamed as the force catapulted him three feet backwards and he landed with a grunt, scraping along the cold stone ground.

Hope lay still. He hurt too much and movement only made it worse. The shell had protected him for the most part but the electrical burn he now wore really hurt! He dreaded to think how much pain he would be in now if the full force had gotten through.

Tremors ran through the ground, growing in intensity as the Eidolon closed in on its fallen target. Hope grimaced and attempted to get up; he had to! He dragged himself along the ground, feeling the cold stone annoy the bruised and scraped skin of his arm and hip. He glanced back, just in time to see Odin ready the final blow and the boy whimpered and curled up trying desperately to make himself a smaller target. He called out as something hit him…no, not hit.

His head spun wildly as he was suddenly vertical and being dragged along. The grip around his charred shoulder hurt so much and his legs moved only so he would not fall but they were not the driving force in his momentum, Light was. She pulled him closer to her body and jumped clear of Odin's blade as it tore a great gaping wound in the earth where Hope had been a moment ago. She stopped and spun to face the Eidolon, pushing Hope behind her and he clung to her waist for support.

"Leave him alone!" She cried as Odin closed the distance, each step full of purpose its gaze unforgiving and hard, like Light herself. Hope tightened his hold on her feeling her ragged breaths and the burning heat emanating from over-worked muscles through sweat dampened clothes. "I said leave him!" Her voice was hoarse but she screamed through it, snapping her Gunblade once more at the ready. He felt every muscle tense and she became hard, like stone.

Odin's blade sailed down towards them and Hope's arms became like a vice around her, he knew he wasn't helping but he was so scared.

"Light! I'm sorry!" He called, fear drenching his every words and he buried his face in her back, cringing as he felt and heard the blades collide. The last thing he wanted was for her to die, especially protecting him. He understood now why she wanted him to leave, he just wasn't good enough! He cried softly and poured his final ounce of energy into one last spell. . .

***

She didn't hear Hope's words, they were too muffled and the ringing of Odin's blade against her own had partially deafened her but she could hear enough to know he was scared to death.

She locked her arms, stopping the gigantic blade in its tracks, her standard issue Gunblade barely holding against the colossal force. Its once finely sharpened edge was bent and chipped, the shaft warped slightly from where she had pierced Odin's armour and driven it in, but it had served her well, she could not ask more of it.

Her knees buckled as Odin bore down, his double-edged weapon mere inches from her shoulder, only the worn Gunblade preventing it from reaching her soft flesh. She grunted as she was forced to her knees, Hope still clinging to her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her arms slowly losing their purchase as the massive blade crept closer to her neck.

"No!"

The word did nothing to help, the Eidolon did not listen and Light's arms did not stop their gradual retreat. She felt sure she was going to die and for what? Once she died, Hope would soon follow her- the one rather selfish upside being that she wouldn't have to watch his body broken.

She felt his left hand release its solid grip on her jacket and reach for the small of her back. She briefly contemplated jumping clear and letting Odin have him, but somehow she knew the reason for the touch was not as seedy as she first thought.

His slight touch at first sent cold shivers up her spine but gradually those shivers were replaced by familiar warmth and she basked in it, accepted it within her and used it. She caught a glimpse of Hope out the corner of her eye, frighteningly pale and covered in bruises and cuts, but his eyes were bright. His right hand still clung to her for dear life while his left fed her strength, like an intravenous needle to her core.

Light stood, pushing Odin's blade back gradually, dragging Hope up from his knees and credit to him, he stayed there, verging on collapse. She had no idea where this strength had come from but she didn't care either. All that mattered was beating this thing! The Eidolon slowly backed up as Light advanced, the tattered Gunblade scraping along the honed edge of the Eidolon's blade and sending sparks of light flying, illuminating her own fiery eyes.

"You. . .can't. . .have him!" With one last thrust she drove the metal edge back, Odin's arm snapping away from the sheer force she'd had used. It seemed to stand there in silent shock, dumb-founded by the sheer stubbornness both Light and Hope possessed.

Light stood tall, gasping for breath and not taking her eyes off the huge, unmoving creature before her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why did it just stand there? Hope seemed equally curious, his grip on her even relaxed a little and the vague feeling of warmth started to fade as he slipped to his knees, no longer able to stand. She reached around for him and dragged him back up, if they needed to move he needed to be ready. She held onto him and slowly edged away from the Eidolon.

No sooner had they taken their first step than Odin moved, though it did not advance. Magical rays of energy emitted from deep within the creature and its seemingly mechanical frame began to twist and turn. It was changing. Perhaps even preparing for its final attack.

Hope called out in surprise and shielded his eyes from the brightness. Light didn't dare and so she tolerated the irritation, watching as Odin began to no longer resemble the gigantic warrior she'd fought.

The great steed reared up before pounding the ground with a single hoof. Light met its gaze, it seemed placid, not at all the dangerous spectre they had barely managed to survive. It stood a huge twenty hands high, with eerie blue eyes. A golden trim adorned its silvery hide complete with saddle.

To say she was confused was an understatement. She hadn't a clue what was happening as the creature slowly approached her and a terrified Hope. It dipped its head, almost a bow and Light instinctively reached for his snout. It was cold to the touch, mechanical but the life within was evident and it warmed her hand. A short spark passed between them and she slowly understood. They had proved their worth.

She snapped her hand away and held her chest as the brand upon her skin burned and Odin faded from her sight. As the Eidolon disappeared she felt some how renewed. Like his strength was now her own. His soft voice spoke to her, speaking of an oath to protect, his words kind and full of purpose. He was hers to call upon in times of dire need. She reached out with her mind, wanting to ask him why, but the boy at her side suddenly fell, yelping as he struck the ground and the noise was enough to drown out the Eidolons answer.

She sighed. His timing was as usual, perfect but she could hardly blame him. . .

She considered sheathing her Gunblade but it was so bent out of shape it wouldn't fold. She threw it to one side, wondering if it was even salvageable. The hilt maybe, but she needed a new blade, that much was certain.

She knelt by the boy and did a quick assessment. He was covered in scrapes, bruised and dirty. His right shoulder was burnt, his jacket charred black and still smouldering. She ran her hand over the injury and it was no surprise that he flinched.

"Easy. It's not much, but it'll help." Her own healing magic was not as powerful as his but it was better than nothing. Slowly his face relaxed as most of the pain eased and he finally opened his eyes.

"W…what was that thing?" He asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"I'm not sure. An Eidolon I think."

"Where did it go?" He ground out the second question as Light slowly helped him to his feet. She wasn't sure how to tell him. That it went back inside of her. Just thinking it seemed impossible.

"We don't have time for this." Hopes gaze immediately turned to the floor as he swayed some-what unsteadily. "You need rest and I need to repair my blade." He nodded watching her as she collected her ruined weapon.

"C…can you?"

"It's took a beating, but I should be able to salvage it." She started walking in the direction of the bridge, this time determined to cross it. She paused when she didn't hear him follow and suddenly the memory of their last conversation came flooding back. His green eyes slowly lifted to look at her and her stomach churned a little as she saw the state he was in. She shook the feeling away and tilted her head the slight indication that he should follow. She had to harden herself all over again when his expression changed from depressed to relief as he half jogged half limped to catch her up.


End file.
